


Budapest

by JJK



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJK/pseuds/JJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in Budapest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

“It’s like Budapest all over again!”  
“You and I remember Budapest very differently,” 

*

Budapest was where Clint fell in love with Natasha. But it wasn’t for another few years, or months or... hell he didn’t exactly know when it was Natasha fell in love with him, or if she even had yet. What he knew for certain was that fighting alongside her in Budapest, in that mission which had gone terribly wrong, which had almost cost them their lives was when he suddenly realised that he couldn’t bear the thought of losing this woman. 

Exhausted and so nearly defeated, they’d holed up in a hotel which hadn’t been completely destroyed by the battle and collapsed on the mattress. There would be a debriefing, there would be a trip to medical, there would be consequences to deal with, but not right then. Natasha rolled over and cupped Clint’s jaw with her hand, blood was smeared over her knuckles, splattered over her face. He reached up and tucked her vivid red hair behind her ear, revealing a small gash just inside her hair line. Gingerly tracing the edge of the wound, peering at it, he tried to make sure it wasn’t serious. He was denied the chance to properly assess it, however, as she moved her hand to the base of his skull and brought his lips to clash against hers. The force of her kiss, the intensity of the moment dashed all other thoughts from his mind. He knew the drill, post battle sex wasn’t exactly a new concept for them, but this time it was different – for him at least. 

The way she straddled his lap, the way her nails scratched at his skin, the pressing need to have someone close to her, he knew that this was just like any other time for her, that she’d want it fast and rough and meaningless. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Tenderly, he rolled her over, unzipping the skin tight leather that she has become accustomed to wearing. Leaning closer he planted a kiss just under her right collar bone where a nasty bruise was forming. He traced his fingers down to her stomach, kissing her side just above her hip where a piece of shrapnel had pierced her suit. It was a minor wound, it would heal quickly, but it worried him all the same. He continued down the gash in her thigh which was bleeding through their hastily applied bandage, kissing around the injury.

“Clint,” she spoke, an urgency in her voice. But he ignored her; remained unmoved by her attempts to speed things up. Only when he’d adorned every one of her injuries and every one of her scars with a kiss did he bring his attention back up to her mouth, allowing her to kiss him with the passion and the intensity that she was craving.  
When she remembered Budapest, Clint knew Natasha was remembering the fight, the battle that had so nearly cost them everything, which they’d survived only by the skin of their teeth. But for him, Budapest would always be what happened after. Those stolen moments in a dilapidated hotel room where he had slowly made love to her.


End file.
